


On Those Days

by AutomaticData



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Identity Issues, Light Angst, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticData/pseuds/AutomaticData
Summary: Some of the time, the memories seep into him more than usual.





	On Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> After reading [this post](https://transformativeworks.tumblr.com/post/169625397031/kyraneko-elfwreck-des-zimbits-hey), I decided to sift through some old stuff to see if there was anything I wanted to post. This fic is ... not perfect, in my opinion, but I thought some people might appreciate it, especially because I seem to remember Connor/Dawn being somewhat of a rare-pair. 
> 
> I'm going to backdate this to the day I originally posted it on LJ, so if you find it and wonder why you haven't seen it before, that's why.

Some of the time, the memories seep into him more than usual. They become clear and real, as opposed to the usual vague and dreamlike. Some of the time, he becomes Connor Angel again, and Connor Riley is pushed aside as a mere figment. Some of the time, he’s angry at the lie of a perfect life that his father gave him, instead of grateful. Some of the time, he finds himself walking down the street waiting for a vampire to jump out at him, waiting for a fight, waiting to do the only thing he knows how to do.

On those days, he appears at Dawn’s door without warning, wearing dark colors and a brooding expression to rival his father's. On those days, when she answers the door, he kisses her immediately, with the fierce passion of someone running away from something. On those days, he ends up sobbing in Dawn’s arms, confused, wanting comfort from the only person who can understand.

Some of the time, he forgets that Connor Angel ever existed. Some of the time, he forgets that he knows how to fight, and ends up getting clobbered by some stupid bully who shouldn’t have made it past high school. Some of the time, he thinks his life is as perfect as a life could ever get. Some of the time, he walks down the street, totally oblivious to the dangers that lurk around every corner.

On those days, he calls Dawn up to see if he can come over. On those days, he wears khakis and button-down shirts and looks geeky in an adorable way. On those days, when she answers the door, he smiles at her, in a disarming, almost shy way. On those days, he ends up holding Dawn as they watch a movie, or even just talk.

Most of the time, Connor Angel and Connor Riley fuse themselves together. Most of the time, the memories are there, constant, hazy, unreal. Most of the time, he remembers the dangers of the night and how to fight, but makes no move to seek out trouble. Most of the time, he wears jeans and T-shirts. Most of the time, he thinks his life is normal, in the strangest sense possible.

On those days, he’ll sometimes call, sometimes just drop by and ask if it’s okay to come in. On those days, when she answers the door, a slight smile graces his lips and he kisses her on the cheek. On those days, they lounge around talking about school or demon hunting and everything between. On those days, they end up flirting outrageously with each other.

All of the time, Connor is Connor.

And every day, Dawn loves him.


End file.
